Choliwka
Choliwka (Ch/yna i Oliwka) to relacja miedzy Chyną Parks, a Oliwką Doyle. Dziewczyny są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od pierwszego odcinka. Kiedy pierwszy raz się zobaczyły, zaczęły darzyć się ogromną sympatią. To Oliwka oprowadziła Chyne po szkole i dawała jej wskazówki jak powinna zachowa się w szkole, oraz jak powinna traktować licealistów. Nowy Insekt jednak nie lęka się starszych uczniów. Chyna postanawia bronić i stawać po stronie swojej przyjaciółki jak i innych Insektów. Zawsze dziewczyny się wspierają i pomagają sobie. Starają się nie zasmucać i trzymać na duchu. Inne nazwy * Cholive '('Ch/yna and Ol'/iwka') * Chive (Ch/yna and Ol/'iwka') * Olyna' '(Ol/iwka and Ch/'yna') * Choliwka' '(Ch/yna and Oliwka) * Chiwka' '(Ch/yna and Ol/'iwka') * Chywka' '(Chy/na and Oli/wka) * Chyliwka (Chy/na and O/'liwka') * Coliwka' '(C'''/hyna and '''Oliwka) Momenty Choliwki Seria 1 Impreza * Można zauważyć, że Chyna śmieje się z małpowania Oliwki. * Oliwka tłumaczy Chynie, że Fletcher niesie rzeźbę a nie trupa. * Gdy Chyna się przedstawia, Oliwka mówi ciekawostki o Chinach. * Oliwka uczy Chynę życia w szkole i tego jak powinna postępować. * Od początku ich poznania, były nastawione do siebie pozytywnie i z przyjaźnią. * Przez cały odcinek, Chyna stawała po stronie Insektów. * Gdy dzwoni dzwonek, Oliwka każe Chynie uciekać. * Oliwce podoba się muzyka Chyny. * Oliwka radzi Chynie, by nie drażniła licealistów. * Oliwka prosi Chyne, by nie szła na stołówkę. * Gdy znów dzwoni dzwonek, Chyna proponuje schowanie się w szafce. * Chyna i Oliwka razem chowają się przed licealistami. * Chyna przekonuje Oliwkę (i Fletchera) do pójścia na imprezę Lexi. * Oliwka na prośbę Chyny, by jej ojciec się nie zgapił udaje Elizę Dolittle. * Chyna nie pozwala Oliwce (i Fletcherowi) wyjść z imprezy. * Oliwka i Chyna biegną zjeść ciasteczka. * Chyna zyska.najlepszą przyjaciółkę. * Podczas gdy Chyna gra na gitarze Dynamite, Oliwka włącza i wyłącza światła jak na koncercie. * Oliwka (i Fletcher) świetnie się bawi(ą), gdy Chyna gra. * Chyna i Oliwka (oraz Fletcher) godzą się, i przytulają. * Oliwka (i Fletcher) cieszy(ą) się, że Chyna dalej jest w instytucie. Zajęcia pozalekcyjne * Na początku odcinka wszystkie Insekty oglądały zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Chyna rozglądała się razem z Oliwką. * Oliwka starała się ostrzec Chynę przed zagrożeniami szkoły. * Powiadomiła ją, że Lexi to najgorsza ze wszystkich uczennic. * Nie chciała by Chyna zapisała się do cheerleaderek, bo chciała ja chronić i mogło to jej bardzo zagrozić. * Oliwka poszła na zapisy by być blisko przyjaciółki. * Oliwka była smutna, że jej koleżanka jest w dopingu, a ona nie. To znaczy, że chciała z nią spędzać czas. * Oliwka wiedziała, ze Lexi jest zła. * Gdy Chynie stała się krzywda ba treningu, Oliwka była przy niej dała jej niezawodną radę, by się nie poddawała. * Oliwka była smutna, że nie mogła spędzać czasu z Chyna. Duch ze szkolnej szafki * Chyna prezentowała swoją piosenkę do słodkiego chłopca przed Oliwka, z którą szła razem do.szkoły. * Oliwka dala nie miły komentarz o utworze przyjaciółki. * Kiedy Oliwka przestraszyła się, że jej szafki jest nawiedzona, przyszła po.pomoc do Chyny. * Chyna zgodziła się na pomoc. * Oliwka jako współwłaścicielka szafki z Chyną, nieświadomie denerwuje dziewczynę. * Oliwka stara się pomóc Chynie i robi jej porządek w szafce. * Chyna nie mówi Oliwce, że ją denerwuje i prosi Fletchera o pomoc, by inaczej przekonać Oliwkę, że jej szafka nie jest nawiedzona. * Chyna razem z Oliwką szły do szkoły z domu Chyny, co oznacza, że przyjaciółki ze sobą rozmawiają po szkole. * Chyna wie jakie cukierki są ulubionymi Oliwki. * Dziewczyny razem grały w szafce. * Chyna nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie Oliwki, o tym czy jest denerwująca i zmienia temat, by jej nie obrazić. Konkurs naukowy * Na początku odcinka kiedy Chyna nie nauczyła się do sprawdzianu, Oliwka jej pomaga opowiadając treść książki. * Dziewczyny przygotowują razem projekt na zajęcia. * Oliwka nie chce by Chyna rozstrzygnęła sprawę, dlaczego nauczyciel postawił jej sześć, bo myślała tylko o sobie. Zależało jej na tym by dostać dobrą ocenę z projektu, który Chyna chciała stworzyć jak najgorsi i dostać jeszcze raz szóstkę. * Oliwka krzyczy po japońsku na Chynę. * Na prezentacji dziewczyny ze sobą kłócą się i za całą aferę dostają jedynki. * Chyna chce za wszystko przeprosić Oliwkę, częstując ją pączkami. * Przyjaciółki mimo całego zdarzenia godzą się. Rada uczniów * Gdy na Imprezie Chyna wchodzi do instytutu, Oliwka z radością podchodzi do dziewczyny i zachęca do wspólnej gry w krzesła. * Oliwka nie chciała by Chyna wyszła z imprezy. * Oliwka komplementowała Chynę następnego dnia. Robiła to by ją zmanipulować, bo nie chciała być w radzie uczniów. * Oliwka wykorzystała Chyne. I okłamywała ją przez cały czas. Nie była z nią zgodna. * Chyna dowiedziała się całą prawdę od Angusa. * Chyna okłamała Oliwkę, by dołączyła do rady. * Podczas całych zawodów, dziewczyny chwaliły siebie by konkurentka dołączyła do rady. * Przez cały odcinek się kłóciły i życzymy sobie jak najgorzej. * Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Cameron dołączył do rady, Oliwka i Chyna godzą się i przytulają. Miłość Gibsona * Dziewczyna żuła gumę dla Fletchera, który tworzył rzeźbę Chyny. Chciała pomóc mu zrobić prezent dla przyjaciółki. Szpieg * Oliwka pomaga Chynie zebrać pieniądze kedzadzvbudynie z kuponami. * Kiedy następnego dnia wchodzą do Instytutu rozmawiają ze sobą. * Przez cały odcinek dziewczyny spędzają ze sobą wiele czasu. * Oliwka pomaga Chynie wykorzystać Charliego Brawna by zemścić sie na tacie. * Kiedy Insekty zauważają, że Charlie Brawn to tak na prawdę policjant. Oliwka jest załamana jego kłamstwem, a Chyna pociesza dziewczynę. * Oliwka razem z Chyną (i Charlim Brown) czekają na Fletchera przed domem Insekta. * Oliwka razem z Fltecherem ucieka z domu Chyny i jej nie pomaga w wyjaśnieniu sprawy. Intruz * Insekty na początku odcinka razem wchodziły do Instytutu rozmawiając ze sobą. * Pod koniec odcinka Oliwka (Gibson i Angus) tańczą przed Chyną. Jasnowidz * Na początku odcinka przy rozdaniu nagród, Chyna siedzi razem z Oliwką (i Fletcherem). * Dziewczyna wytłumaczyła Chynie, dlaczego Skidmore organizuje takie przyjęcia. * Chyna i Oliwka pomagały Cameronowi odkryć talent. * Oliwka pomagała Chynie przekonać Camerona, że chłopak jest obdarowany zdolnością przepowiadania przyszłości. * Przez cały odcinek dziewczyny starają się dopełnić przepowiedni Camerona. * Po przepowiedni z końcem świata, dziewczyny spotykają się w domu Chyny, oznacza to, że mają ze sobą dobry kontakt też po lekcjach. * Siedziały obok siebie, gdy Fletcher wygłaszał petycję. * Razem szeptały do siebie komentując strój dinozaura Fletchera. Dobry uczynek * Chyna i Oliwka (i Fletcher) razem idą do szkoły. * Chyna w imieniu swoich przyjaciół prosi dyrektorkę, by mogła naprawić klimatyzację. * Oliwka gdy dowiaduje się, że Gibson odchodzi, krzyknęła "Co!" i złowrogo popatrzyła na Chynę. * Insekty razem pomagały Gibsonowi, w powrocie do pracy. * Wszystkie Insekty razem chciały odejść, gdyby Gibson nie odzyskał pracy. Sztuka ściemniania * Chyna, Oliwka (i Fletcher) poszli do domu rodziny Parks. * Wszyscy uczestniczyli w przyjęciu dla dzieci. * Gdy Oliwka mówiła ciekawostkę o Zanku, Chyna (i Fketcher) byli znudzeni. * Chyna pochwaliła pomalowaną twarz Oliwki, bo chciała zrobić sobie podobną. * Chyna przestraszyła się, kiedy Fletcher zniszczył nadmuchiwany zamek, ponieważ w środku była Oliwka. * Kiedy Chyna i Fketcher dowiadują się, że Zanko to oszust, Oliwka słucha ich z wytęrzeniem. * Chyna i Oliwka idą odzyskać portret do muzeum, przed wystawą. * Oliwka nie była chętna pomocy Chynie, przyszła, ponieważ to miejsce było niedaleko sklepu z ludzkimi zupami. * Oliwce nie chciało się przekonywać Zanko do oddania portretu. * Kiedy Chynie nie udało się przekonać Zanka, Oliwka zaczęła na niego krzyczeć. * Kiedy Chyna zaczęła mówić do siebie w trzeciej osobie, Oliwka powiedziała, z jej się to podoba. * Chyna i Oliwka pomagały Fletcherowi w operacji odzyskania portretu. * Kiedy Chyna przedstawiała samą siebie w drużynie, Oliwka była zdenerwowana i powiedziała, by skończyła. * Oliwka po nie udanej operacji, krzyczała do przyjaciół by uciekali. * Po odzyskaniu portretu wszyscy razem uchronił z muzeum. Zamiana ról * Chyna proponuje, żeby Oliwka była nową nauczycielką historii. Pochwaliła rownież jej wiedzę z historii. * Chyna dała dziewczynie radę w sprawie nowej pracy. * Oliwka posłuchała słów koleżanki i przebrała się z Elżbietę I. * Oliwka nie pomyślała o koleżance i przykleiła jej mocnym klejem sztuczne wąsy. * Chyna odnosiła się w porównaniu do innych licealistów z szacunkiem do nowego nauczyciela i nie obrzucała ją papierowymi kulkami. * Chyna dalej wspierała koleżankę i pomagała jej w pracy. * Z powodu Chyny Oliwka stała sie surową nauczycielka. * Dziewczyny zerwały ze sobą kontakt. * Na pierwszej lekcji, kiedy Chyna chciała porozmawiać z Oliwką, dziewczyna posadziła ją w kozie. * Chyna razem z Lexi, postanowiły zemścić się na "Pannie Doyle" i przywrócić Oliwkę. * Chyna pokłóciła się z Oliwką i zaczęła zadawać się z Lexi. * Gdy Oliwka odeszła ze stanowiska nauczyciela, tylko Chyna cieszyła się z powrotu dziewczyny (reszta uczniów cieszyła się z odejścia "Panny Doyle". Lepiej nie wiedzieć * Gdy Chyny InsektPad zniszczył Cameron (na nim była przemowa dziewczyny), Oliwka postanowiła jej pomóc, ponieważ zapamiętała każde słowo jak czytała. * Chyna z radości przytuliła Oliwkę. * Chyna nie chciała by Fletcher podłączył kabel do kontaktu, bo mogło to źle skończyć się dla Oliwki. * Tylko Chyna martwiła się brakiem pamięci przyjaciółki. Ona zapytała się Skidmore, jaki jest stan pamięci Oliwki. * Chyna ostrzegła Oliwkę, by uciekał przed tłumem licealistów. * Kiedy uczniowie taranowali Oliwkę, można zobaczyć, że Chyna jest przerażony. * Chyna zapytała się Oliwki, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. * Chyna chciała przywrócić pamięć przyjaciółki. * Kiedy Skidmore powiedziała, że doktor nie wie czy Oliwka odzyska pamięć, Chyna mówi, czy na zdjęciu rentgenowskim, nie znajduje się fragment z jej przemową. Może to oznaczać, że w tamtej sytuacji, dbała tylko o swoje interesy. * Chyna nie chciał by Oliwka odeszła z Instytutu i mówi, że Insekt odzyskał pamięć. * Chyna była smutna gdy Oliwka musiała opuścić Legowisko. * Razem z przyjaciółmi odwiedziła Oliwkę i była bardzo szczęśliwa gdy ją zobaczyła. * Chyna była smutna, gdy Oliwka jej nie rozpoznała. * Pogodziła się z utratą przyjaciółki, mówiąc, że jej miejsce jest teraz w przedszkolu. * Chyna była szczęśliwa, gdy Oliwka odzyskała pamięć * Oliwka mówiła, że symulowała z utratą pamięci bo nie chciała chodzić do szkoły z licealistami, a nie dla tego, że nie chce być z Chyną. * Oliwka chciała by Chyna chodziła razem z nią do przedszkola, wtedy by mogły razem spędzać czas. * Chyna obraziła się na Oliwkę, za jej kłamstwo. * Wychodząc z przedszkola, Chyna powiedział, że musiała jeszcze raz napisać przemowę. * Oliwka była smutna, gdy Chyna się na nią zezłościła. * Oliwka przyszła pomóc Chynie w przemowie i udowodnić dyrektor Skidmore, że odzyskała pamięć i powrócić do Instytutu. * Pod koniec przemowy Oliwka wypowiada, że dzięki Legowisku "(Chyna) zawarła przyjaźnie na całe życie", co oznacza, że Chyna tworzyła tą przemowę z myślą o swoich przyjaciołach. * Pod koniec odcinka dziewczyny się godzą i przytulają. * Oliwka zachęca Chynę wyszła z nią i Jasiem. Ciastko z wróżbą * Oliwka podchodzi do Chyny stojącej przy szafkach i wspólnie rozmawiają. * Chyna śpiewa Oliwce nową wersję piosenki "Sto lat". * Obie dziewczyny są fankami Lady Gugu. * Dziewczyny wybierają się na wycieczkę szkolna do chińskiej restauracji. * Chyna cały czas chwali się tym, że ma numer Lady Gugu. * Gdy Chyna zgubiła kartkę, Oliwka postanowiła jej pomóc. * Razem zaczęły pracę w restauracji Smiling Dragon. * Oliwka zachowała się egoistycznie dla Chyny i zabrała się za łatwiejszą pracę przy maszynie. * Oliwka zaczęła się kłócić z Chyną o stanowisko. * Oliwka przez przypadek pokryła Chynę ciastem. Imprezka * Chyna i Oliwka razem stały w kolejce w stołówce. * Chyna powiedziała do Lexi, że razem z nią organizuje przyjęcie piżamowe. * Oliwka tak samo jak Chyna nie chciała być zaproszona na przyjęcie Lexi. * Chyna i Oliwka razem tworzyły imprezę dla Insektów. * Oliwka skłamała przed Chyną, że nie może przyjść na przyjęcie. * Oliwka zwierzyła się przed Chyną, że nigdy nie spała poza domem. * Oliwka godzi się na prośbę Chyny i postanawia przełamać lęk i nocować u przyjaciółki. * Chyna starała się dać jej dobra radę. * Oliwka jako jedyna była wierna i odwiedzała Chynę. * Mimo zakazu Chyny, Oliwka zmieniła wystrój jej pokoju. * Oliwka starała się pocieszyć Chynę, a jednocześnie podsuwa pomysł. * Razem dziewczyny świetnie się bawiły na zmyślonej imprezie. * Pod koniec odcinka razem z Lexi i innymi licealistkami insekty się świetnie bawiły na imprezie. Amerykańska Noc Talentów cz. 1 * Gdy Gienek G gadał do kamery, Chyna stałą obok Oliwki. * Chyna śmieje się z żartu Oliwki. * Chyna i Oliwka (osobno) startowały w programie. * Chyna bardzo się ucieszyła, że Oliwka (niby) też się dostała. * Oliwka (z Fletcherem i Cameronem) pomogła Chynie opracować lęk przed samolotami jej tacie. * Gdy wszyscy jechali do Hollywood Chyna siedziała obok Oliwki. * Oliwka jako pierwsza odpowiedziała na pytanie Chyny "Co my teraz zrobimy?". Amerykańska Noc Talentów cz. 2 * Chyna i Oliwka przestały mieszkać w jednym pokoju, gdy Lexi powiedziała, że Chyna to jeje najlepsza kumpela i Gienek G chciał by zamieszkały razem. * Oliwce (i innym) podobała się piosenka Chyny, Beautiful. Nadzdolne Święta * Insekty razem weszły do Instytutu. * Oliwka i Chyna razem pracowały, przy testowaniu ich zabawek. * Kiedy Insekty zastanawiali się nad zabawkami, Oliwka siedziała obok Chyny. * Kiedy Chyna prezentowała swój pomysł, Oliwka nie zwracała na nią uwagi i całą zasługę przypisała Fletcherowi. * Chyna i Oliwka (i Fletcher) próbowali zemścić się na Skidmore. * Chyna i Oliwka (i Fletcher) starali się odzyskać psikuśne diabełki. * Razem wybrały się do sierocińca. * Chyna szukała diabełków za sugestią Oliwki. * Wszyscy się pod koniec odcinka przytulili. G jak Grecja * Na początku odcinka dziewczyny ze sobą rozmawiają. * Oliwka postawiła się pi stronie Chyny, gdy Jared rozkazał jej tańczyć. * Kiedy Lexi nazwała inne sztuki nędznymi, Oliwka i Chyna na patrzą na siebie. * Chyna zwróciła się do Oliwki z prośbą o poprawki. * Chyna wykonała przed Oliwką dwie piosenki. * Oliwka zagrała przed Chyną utwór ku czci Zeusa. * Chyna i Oliwka przez cały odcinek, spędzali ze sobą czas. Koncert * Oliwka i Chyna razem nabijają się z Lexi. * Oliwka wyjaśnia Chynie czym jest Toksyczna dziura. * Gdy Angus robi brzuszki, Chyna stoi koło Oliwki. * Oliwce podoba się piosenka Chyny. * Oliwka radzi Chynie "by wrzuciła na luz". * Kiedy Chyna wymyśla co zrobić, by Roxanne nie poszła z nimi na koncert, Oliwka siedzi obok niej. * Chyna prosi Oliwkę, by zarapowała coś, żeby Roxanne nic się nie domyśliła. * Chyna i Oliwka (i Fletcher oraz Angus]]) grają razem koncert. Randka w ciemno * Oliwka wytłumaczyła Chynie jakie święto wszyscy z nich świętują dzisiaj. * Oliwka była szczęśliwa, mimo iż Chyna dała jej jako prezent tabliczkę ostrzegającą, że jest ślisko. * Oliwka przyjmowała się swoją koleżanką i powiedziała jej, że Fletcher ją kocha. * Oliwka była szczęśliwa z tego, że jej najlepsza przyjaciółka ma chłopaka i dla jej dobra ustawiała ją na podwójną randkę z Fletcherem i jego dziewczyną. * Oliwka pomagała Chynie by jej historyjka o zmyślonym chłopaku była prawdziwa. * Razem utworzyły kasting na zmyślonego chłopaka Chyny. * Oliwka doradzała Chynie co powinna na siebie włożyć na randkę. * Dziewczyny razem poszły do restauracji, ponieważ Chyna chciała by jej koleżanka była przy niej i jej pomagała. * Oliwka cały czas dopowiadała coś o związku Chyny z Jaredem. Rekiny biznesu * Oliwka nie chciała powiedzieć Chynie, że razem z Fletcherem pracuje nad plecakiem masującym, ponieważ nie chciała narazić ich przyjaźni. * Nawet udawała przed Chyną, że chodzi z Fletcherem, tylko dla ich przyjaźni. * Oliwka zaufała swojej przyjaciółce i pozwoliła jej pracować z w firmie. * Następnego dnia wspólnej pracy, dziewczyny weszły w konflikt. * Przez cały odcinek dziewczyny się kłócą i konkurują ze sobą, tworząc nowe plecaki. * Oliwka podczas kłótni niemal naraziła na niebezpieczeństwo innych ludzi. * Oliwka wykorzystała przeprosiny Chyny jako reklamę nowego produktu. * Do końca odcinka dziewczyny się nie przeprosiły. Jezioro Łabędzie * Kiedy Insekty przywołały się ze strachu przed Wioletką, Oliwka była przy Chynie. * Kiedy Chyna przedstawiała swoj talent przed Wioletką grając na flecie, Oliwka również słuchała przyjaciółki. * Chyna tak samo.jak Fletcher była znudzona ciekawostkami Oliwki. Śledztwo * Kiedy Oliwka przyniosła swoje zwierzątko do Instytutu, Chyna i Fletcher zwrócili jej uwagę, że jest to zakazane. * Chyna postanowiła zająć się Flurbotem, kiedy Oliwka nie była przy tym. * Kiedy zabawka się zepsuła, Chyna starała się pocieszyć Oliwkę. * Kiedy na pogrzebie Flurbota, Chyna gra wesołą muzykę, Oliwka zaczyna na nią krzyczeć. * Chyna postanowiła pomóc Oliwce i odkryć kto zamordował jej zabawkę. * Kiedy ktoś wrobił Chynę, Oliwka nie była jej wierna i obraziła się na nią. W następnych scenach nie odzywała się do niej. * Chyna pragnęła odzyskać szacunek Oliwki i starała sie rozwiązać sprawę. * Podczas zebrania w stołówce, Chyna zwierzyła się Oliwce jak się czuła, gdy dziewczyna była na nią zła. * Kiedy okazało się, ze Chyna przekarmiła zabawkę Oliwki, dziewczyna ucieka przed Oliwką. * Dziewczyny pod koniec odcinka godzą się i wychodzą wspólnie i szczęśliwie z Instytutu. Seria 2 Dublerka * Na początku odcinka dziewczyny razem wchodzą do szkoły. * Kiedy Chyna zaczyna spędzać czas z Sekwoją, Oliwka jest zazdrosna i złości się na przyjaciółkę. * W stołówce Oliwka jest zła, na to że została sama i zaczyna przedrzeźniać Chynę. * Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Chyna zmienia zdanie na temat Sekwoi i postanawia spędzać więcej czasu z przyjaciółką, Oliwka przyznaje jej racje, jednak kiedy w Instytucie pojawia się gwiazda, Insekt pozostawia przyjaciółkę samą. * Oliwka nie pomaga Chynie, gdy dziewczyna jest w potrzebie, ponieważ jest przejęta spędzaniem czasu z Sekwoją. * Kiedy Chyna nie pojawia się na występie, Oliwka zaczyna się martwić o przyjaciółkę i postanawia ją odnaleźć. * Kiedy Oliwka zauważa Chynę przywiązaną na sznurku nad basenem rekinów, dziewczyna nadchodzi jej z pomocą i ratuje ją. * Gdy Oliwka ratuje Chynę, stara się, by dziewczyna nie miała mokrych włosów, oznacza to, że troszczy się o przyjaciółkę. * Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Chyna śpiewa piosenkę DNA, Oliwka jest zadowolona. Insektciątko * Kiedy Chyna proponowała Oliwce, by dziewczyna mówiła za Gibsona "Witaj w legowisku Insektów", dziewczyna przedrzeźnia przyjaciółkę. * Oliwka razem z Chyną i innymi Insektami opiekują się małym siostrzeńcem dyrektor Skidmore, Sebastianem. * Kiedy Chyna starała się by Sebastian przestał płakać, grając z nim w "A kuku!", Oliwka jej towarzyszy przy zabawie. * Oliwka pomaga Chynie razem z Insektami odkryć talent Sebastiana. * Wszyscy razem szukają Sebastiana po całej szkole. * Kiedy Oliwka prezentuje swoja biografię (obszerną książkę), Chyna kłamie dziewczynie, że nie może się doczekać aż ją przeczyta, nie chcaiała jej urazić. * Oliwka pomogła Chynie przekonać dyrektor Skidmore, że Sebastian jest świetnym śpiewakiem. Dziewczyna z marzeń * Chyna i Oliwka urządzały wspólnie szkolną dyskotekę. * Dziewczyny razem prowadzą licytację obrazów Fletchera, by zebrać pieniądze * Kiedy Gnocci pojawia się na przyjęciu, Oliwka ostrzega Chynę, by Fletcher się schował. * Oliwka przekupuje Angusa, by pomógł im w rozwiązaniu sprawy z Gnoccim. * Oliwka świetnie się bawi, gdy Chyna śpiewa piosenkę Dancing by Myself. Lekcja modelingu * Na początku odcinka dziewczyny siedziały razem w stołówce i rozmawiały o rozterkach Camerona. W pogoni za wiedzą Różnica zdań Na Australijskiej Ziemi Festyn Rywalki * Chyna wybiera Oliwkę, żeby była w jej drużynie. * Oliwka nic sobie nie robi z tego, że nie dostanie ani trochę nagrody. W zamknięciu Test na inteligencję * Oliwka pomaga Chynie i całej szkole wygrać test na inteligencję. Galeria Aby zobaczyć galerię relacji naciśnij tutaj '''' Kategoria:Relacje